


No Grand Choirs

by kingofcamelot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofcamelot/pseuds/kingofcamelot
Summary: Alec has a run in with a Siren. Once he returns to the loft, Magnus cannot help but wonder the answer to a very interesting question.Or: a Siren shows you the being you desire above all else.





	No Grand Choirs

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Florence + The Machine song "No Choir". The lyrics are:
> 
> "I find that happiness is an extremely uneventful subject  
> And there would be no grand choirs to sing  
> No chorus could come in  
> About two people sitting doing nothing"

“So, what did it look like?” 

Magnus’ eyes had a mischievous look to them. Alec supposed they always kind of looked that way to him. They glimmered like he had a thousand secrets of immeasurable importance. Alec imagined he did. There was something else this time though, a glint of hesitation. Alec gave Magnus a look, pointed his head upwards to where Magnus was pouring drinks from across the room.

“What do you mean?” Alec replied. He squinted and smiled, he wondered exactly what kind of question his boyfriend was posing.

“What did it look like? The Siren? It’s rumoured they take on the qualities of the person’s ideal partner to lure their victims. I’ve never seen one up close. However, Catarina did tell once of a woman in the 1800’s who swore she had seen James Andrews, apparently the thing had captured him down to the scent” Magnus explained as masterfully mixed a cocktail and finally sat on the sofa next to Alec.

Alec threw Magnus puzzled look. 

“Oh, come on Alexander, I won’t judge. Who did you see? A young George Clooney? Perhaps a companion from your time at the Academy? No, wait-”

“I saw you.” Alec said before Magnus could continue.

Magnus closed his mouth from where his unfinished sentence had hung moments before. He looked straight into Alec’s eyes, searching for an inkling of doubt. He shouldn’t have been surprised when he found none. Alec had answered him truthfully. Blunt, in a fashion he so often did, but in one Magnus never imagined he’d get used to.

“You saw me?” Magnus asked, desperate for further confirmation.

Alec smiled. A smile that had never known a place before Magnus. One he held close to him, reserved for moments with this wonderful man next to him. He angled himself further towards Magnus.

“Of course I saw you. Who else would I see? I thought it was you, Magnus. Like you said, the smell, your shampoo, your magic.” Alec paused before continuing. Looking at Magnus’ eyes once more. They were glassy and filled with something Alec was slowly beginning to decode after all this time, awe. 

“Who else would I see?” Alec questioned softly again, wondering how Magnus didn’t know the obvious answer to his own question.

“You’re it for me, Magnus”

Magnus flung himself onto Alec in a rushed and desperate measure, in a way he would deny should one ever bring the notion up. He clutched Alec’s face and brought their lips together. Kissing him in a way he hoped would convey the love and wonder he felt in that moment, in a way words never really could. Alec returned his kiss clutching the back of Magnus’ head. They broke away for air. Between their shared panting and anticipation to return to their previous state, they shared a small laugh of disbelief. 

Magnus couldn’t begin to fathom want he’d done to deserve Alexander. Magnus would never get used to being lucky enough to be the one Alec always wanted. Alec would never get used to how this brilliant man couldn’t see he was the most angelic thing Alec would ever know. Maybe that’s what love was for them, persistently being astonished by the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, give me a shout.
> 
> kingofcamelot.tumblr.com


End file.
